


Who's your King ?

by Crowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Reader is Lucifers daughter, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds out about the readers parentage and punishes her for keeping it a secret from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's your King ?

“So have you been keeping any other secrets from me , love ?” His voice was dangerously low and you could feel his presence behind you .  
“What….What are you talking about ?” He came closer and you could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck  making the hair there stand up.  
“You know exactly what I mean “ His hand came around your waist and slowly wandered up your body until it was massaging your breast through your clothes . You moaned out of surprise when his lips attached to your throat and began sucking between your shoulder an neck.  
“Why haven’t you told me about your dear old dad when we first met , Darling ?” His beard scratched against your skin as he talked . You knew that he would find out about your real parentage some day even though you only knew about it since your twenthiest birthday .  
His lips reattached to your throat and he began sucking again . “Crowley-” Your words were cut off when his hand began to massage your breast and his thumb flickered over your covered nipple . “Crowley … I ..I would have told you ..but-” He wouldn't let you finish your sentence and quickly turned you around to crash his lips against yours. You groaned when you felt his hardening length press against your heat . You could hear a deep growl coming from Crowley as your hands snaked around his neck and pulled lightly at his hair.  
When he pulled away you saw that his eyes were filled with lust and raw passion . They weren't filled with anger or ….or like you expected hate . “Aren't you mad at me for not telling you this sooner ?” You questioned him not wanting to let it go just yet . A lustful smile spread across his face as he spoke “You know that I can’t be angry with you for long but  that doesn't mean that you’re not being punished for what you've done, pet” whilst he was speaking one of his hands slowly slid down your front untill it was cupping your sex through your pants. You let out a sight and tried to gain more friction by moving against his hand but he quickly pulled it away again to fist it in your hair and pull you towards him . Your lips crashed together in a heated kiss and Crowley began walking forwards forcing you to walk with him until your back hit the wall . He pressed his hip into yours and you moaned allowing his tongue to slide into your mouth . You were still pressed between Crowleys strong chest and the cold wall when you heard him snap his fingers undressing you completely . His warm hands returned to your breasts and flickered over your nipples making you buck against his rock hard length . Crowley was still fully dressed and the material from his suit jacket was rubbing against your skin which send tingles through your body that went straight to your core . You tried to push his jacked off of him but he quickly grabbed your hands and pulled them above your head “Not yet darling .” He gave you one of his smug smiles at seeing how much you wanted him . He let go of your hands again but they were being held in place by his demon powers . With your hands effectively locked over your head it was much easier fro Crowley to tease you and so he began to just one finger from your throat down to your nipple and over your stomach until he was right above where you wanted him . He slowly slid his finger further down and slid it over your clit applying only the lightest bit of pressure . But it made you scream his name none the less. His face came closer to your ear and you could feel his stubble scratch against your cheek . “ Already so wet for me ,(Y/N)” His gravely voice made you shiver “ Tell me what you want , pet” He was still circling your clit with his fingers but not with enough pressure to bring you over the edge . “Crowley- FUCK!!” You screamed as he thrusted two of his fingers deep inside you and curled them up hitting all the right spots. “What do you want pet I didn't understand you ? “ He had a smug expression on his face as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you . “Crowley - I -I need you … please “ His thumb began to rub your clit making you press yourself against his hand even more . “Could you repeat that ?” He looked you deep in your eyes as you fought to keep them open “Please Crowley … I want you to fuck me ! “ you nearly screamed at him . He instantly removed his fingers from you and snapped them . You groaned in frustration but were cut of by Crowleys warm lips pressing against your own. His hands went down to your tights and lifted you off the floor . Your back was pressed against the wall and you felt Crowleys hard cock at your entrance . “Is that what you want ? Do you want your king to fuck you ? “ He asked you in his deep accent . “Yes . I need you please my king” and with that he slid himself deep inside you . He didn't give you time to adjust to his impressive length and immediately started to thrust. His pace was hard and fast and you could feel that you were close . You knew that he was as well judging by the deep grunts you cold hear coming from his chest . The tip of his cock hit the spot deep inside you with every trust and you locked your legs behind his back allowing him t go even deeper . “Come for me (Y/N) “ was the only thing you needed to hear to make you fall over the edge as Crowley continued to thrust into you . His release followed soon after and you could feel his seed inside of you . Your hands were freed and immediately pulled his face towards yours . The kiss was soft and loving and when you pulled away your foreheads were touching . “I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the thing with Lucifer “You said avoiding his eyes. “It’s all right darling just … tell me something as important as Satan being your father a bit sooner next time “ Crowley cupped your cheek and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips . “ Crowley ?” you asked your eyes still closed “What is it love ?“ you could feel him looking at you and opened your eyes as well ”I love you” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was another Tumblr request I hope you liked it !


End file.
